Amplifiers with d-c coupling are well known--see, for example, Siemens, "Integrierte Schaltungen fur industrielle Anwendungen", 1982/83 (Siemens, "Integrated Circuits for Industrial Applications", 1982/83, pp. 177-184). Such circuits include an internal d-c feedback connection which utilizes an external capacitor for high-frequency blocking at the terminal which sets the operating point of the amplifier. It has been found that the time constant of an R/C element which is part of the feedback circuit is too long for various applications of the amplfier. For example, if the amplifier is to be used with a battery-operated radio unit, in which the d-c supply is switched in a predetermined rhythm, turn-ON of the d-c supply upon switching causes the amplifier to reach its operating point only after elapse of a finite period of time during which transients may occur, and/or are eliminated. This turn-ON time, reflected as a delay, reduces the effectively available reception period of time for the radio apparatus, and thus unnecessary use of electrical energy before the actual radio function of the apparatus can be used as such. A separate power supply can be provided for the microprocessor, which is not switched ON/OFF in the rhythm, since the microprocessor as such uses very little electrical energy, and thus supply from a battery thereof is entirely feasible.